Olympia
Olympia is my new Mountain Rescue OC. Bio She was a stray in Foggy Bottom, who did her best to stay hidden. One day while on a walk, she ended up getting lost, Zuma found her by the Bay and took her to Ryder. After awhile, the pups are called on a mission, she decides to follow them to the mountains, where Chickaletta is stuck. After Chases hook isn't long enough, she builds up some courage, climbs up to Chases hook, ties it around her, and climbs down to get Chickaletta, and gives her to Chase. She is later offered a job in the PAW Patrol as the Mountain Rescue Pup. Personality Olympia is an energetic and bouncy, while she can be ditzy and a little dim when her goofiness gets the better of her, she knows when it's time to be serious. She hates it if a friend feels singled out sad, she will go to great lengths to cheer them up. Whenever Olympia meets new people, she's eager to impress them, but when she tries a little too hard to impress someone however, she can accidentally make a fool of herself. Olympia can sometimes feel doubtful about herself when she ends up doing something stupid, but she doesn't let these doubts get in the way of her job when she's needed. Olympia dreads thunderstorms- sure she'll put on a brave face and pretend she's not scared, but once she hears a clap of thunder, her fur will poof up and she'll dart under the nearest table or chair. After watching all her friends find mates and get married, she was starting to feel a little lonely. As happy as she was for her friends, Olympia couldn't help but be sad she didn't have a mate of her own, but that all changed when she met Frankie, she'd never acted so nervous in her life. But the two ended up in a relationship, and she couldn't be happier with him. Appearance Olympia is a Bernese Mountain Dog with big blue eyes, she is mainly black and has brown cheeks and paws, along with a white face, chest, stomach, and lower legs. Topped off with a light green medium green collar, and yellow badge with a grabbling hook on it. Pup Pack and Gear Her Pup Pack is mint green, it contains a pickaxe, a grabbling hook, and rope. Her uniform is green too. Her collar is white with a badge that has a pickaxe on it. Her vehicle is a mountain car, it's mint green and white. The wheels are especially big to help her get up mountains, though she prefers climbing over them herself. Trivia *Whenever Olympia is frightened, her fur will get very poofy, especially if it's something startling that scares her *She enjoys playing soccer and climbing with the pups most of all *She's afraid, no, terrified of thunder storms *Olympia can get slightly annoyed with Marshall's clumsiness, but she still loves him like a brother, even when he trips over her *Her crush/mate is Frankie Catchphrases *I won't quit until I reach the summit! (Credit to Fuzzy) Episode Appearances By me: By others: Collabs: *Pups and the Mountain Rescue Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character